parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
June And Snoopy
TheCartoonMan12's Disney Junior TV Show Spoof "Goldie & Bear". Cast * Goldie Locks - June (Little Einsteins) * Jack Bear - Snoopy (Peanuts) * Mama Bear - Lady (Lady And The Tramp) * Papa Bear - Tramp (Lady And The Tramp) * Little Red Riding Hood (Little Red) - Isabella (Phineas And Ferb) * Beanstalk Jack - Mickey Mouse (Disney) * Humpty Dumpty - Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) * Three Little Pigs - Honest John (Pinocchio), Ali (The Land Before Time), and Robin Hood * Big Bad Wolf (Big Bad) (Aloysius) - Drake (The Pebble And The Penguin) * Phil the Good Wolf - Zidgel (3-2-1 Penguins) * Jack and Jill - Hubie and Marina (The Pebble And The Penguin) * Jack B. Nimble - Young Ronno (Bambi II) * Jack Horner - Adult Bambi (Bambi) * Mother Goose - Madame Blueberry (VeggieTales) * Granny - Carlotta (The Little Mermaid) * Fairy Godmother - Fifi (The Peanuts Movie) * Jack's Mom - Adult Faline (Bambi) * Little Old Women - Pearl Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) * Little Old Women's Kids - Pumbaa Jr. (Timon And Pumbaa) * Little Mike - himself * Big Bart - Willie the Operatic Whale (Make Mine Music: The Whale Who Wanted to Sing at the Met) * The King's Men - Junior Asparagus, Bob the Tomato, and Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) * Itsy - Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) * Vern the Inchworm - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Vern the Firefly - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) * Skippy - Dumbo * Skippy's Mom - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) * The Trolls - Marshmallow (Frozen) * The Giant - Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free: Mickey and the Beanstalk) * Cow - himself * Goosey - himself * Brian - Amos Mouse (Ben & Me) * Tooth Fairy - Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) * Frog - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) * Gingerbread Witch - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) * Little Witch Rosita - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Thumbelina - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Wood's Men - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Magic Gnome - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) * Magic Cobbler - Uncle Rubato (The Marvelous Musical Mansion) * Prince Charming - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) * Mr. Locks - Geppetto (Pinocchio) * Mrs. Locks - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) * Pops the Weasel - Timon (The Lion King) * Rumplestiltskin - Bashful (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Adorable Norm - Baby Bugs Bunny (The Baby Looney Tunes Show) * Sprites - Mjomba (With Haya And Ogopa as Extras) (The Lion Guard) * Old Man Winter - Olaf the Snowman (Frozen) * Gramma May - Nanny (101 Dalmatians) * Cylindira as Herself * With Spiral on her Back * Gingerbread Jimmy - Road Runner (Looney Tunes) * Mary Mary - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * Gene the Genie - Aladdin * Phyllis and Colton - Duchess and Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Billy the Kid - Patch (101 Dalmatians) * Mouse King - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Don Huevo - Sam the Snowman (RTRNR) * Murray the Muffin Man - Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) (Tangled) * Burgermeister - Season 1 Season 2 Gallery June.jpg|June as Goldie Locks Snoopy peanuts movie.png|Snoopy as Jack Bear Ladydisney.png|Lady as Mama Bear Trampdisney.png|Tramp as Papa Bear Isabella Garica-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella as Little Red Riding Hood Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Beanstalk Jack Professor Owl-0.jpg|Professor Owl as Humpty Dumpty HonestJohn.jpg|Honest John as Baley Ali.PNG|Ali as Twigs Robin hood disney.jpg|Robin Hood as Brix Drake.jpg|Drake as Big Bad Wolf Zidgel penguins.png|Zidgel as Phil the Good Wolf Hubie-0.jpg|Hubie as Jack Marina pebble penguin.jpg|Marina as Jill Young Ronno.jpg|Young Ronno as Jack B. Jimble Grown-Up Bambi.jpg|Adult Bambi as Jack Horner Madame blueberry 2014 vtith.png|Madame Blueberry as Mother Goose Carlotta in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Carlotta as Granny Fifi peanuts movie.png|Fifi as Fairy Godmother Grown-Up Faline.jpg|Adult Faline as Jack's Mom Pearl Krabs.jpg|Pearl Krabs as Little Old Women Pumbaa Jr.png|Pumbaa Jr as Little Old Women's Kids Little-Mike.png|Little Mike as himself WillietheWhale.png|Willie the Operatic Whale as Big Bart Junior 2014 vtith.png|Junior Asparagus as Sir Reginald Bob 2014 vtith.png|Bob the Tomato as Sir Kenneth Larry 2014 vtith.png|Larry the Cucumber as Sir Dwight Tweety Bird.png|Tweety Bird as Itsy Piglet.jpg|Piglet as Vern the Inchworm Princess-And-The-Frog-Ray.jpg|Ray as Vern the Firefly Dumbo-HQ.JPG|Dumbo as Skippy Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1870.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as Skippy's Mom Frozen-Marshmallow.jpg|Marshmallow as the Trolls Willie the Giant.jpg|Willie the Giant as the Giant Cow-(Goldie-&-Bear).png|Cow as himself Goosey.png|Goosey as himself Tve8132-19531110-2244.jpg|Amos Mouse as Brian Tinker Bell Happy.jpg|Tinker Bell as Tooth Fairy Naveen (Frog).jpg|Frog Naveen as Frog Ursula the little mermaid.jpg|Ursula as Gingerbread Witch Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8617 - Copy.jpg|Wendy Darling as Little Witch Rosita Snowwhite.jpg|Snow White as Thumbelina Doc23.png|Doc as Wood's Men Merlin disney.png|Merlin as Magic Gnome Uncle Rubato.jpg|Uncle Rubato as Magic Cobbler Phillip.png|Prince Phillip as Prince Charming Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-3160.jpg|Geppetto as Robin Locks Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-643.jpg|Widow Tweed as Marian Locks Timon the lion king.png|Timon as Pops the Weasel Bashful snow white.png|Bashful as Rumplestiltskin Baby Bugs.png|Baby Bugs Bunny as Adorable Norm Mjomba-img.png|Mjomba Haya-img.png|(With Haya Ogopa.png|and Ogopa as Extras) as the Sprites Olaf Wishes.png|Olaf as Old Man Winter Nanny.png|Nanny as Gramma May Road_Runner.jpg|Road Runner as Gingerbread Jimmy Jenny_Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Mary Mary Aladdin disney 2015.png|Aladdin as Gene the Genie Cylindria.jpg|Cylindria as Herself Spiral.jpg|With Spiral on her Back Mrs Duchess.jpg|Duchess as Phyllis Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as Lawrence Fletcher.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Colton Patch.png|Patch as Billy the Kid Ratigan.jpg|Professor Ratigan as Mouse King -Hi-flynn-rider-of-disney-tangled-20358612-980-530.jpg|Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) as Red's father (Muffin Man) Category:CartoonMan12 Category:Goldie and Bear Movie Spoofs Category:Goldie and Bear TV Spoofs Category:Disney Junior Spoofs Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Goldie and Bear Spoofs Category:Ideas Category:YouTube Category:Eli Wages